1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat including a seat pad, a seat cover and a locking member (a member capable of locking part of the seat cover tucked into a groove portion of the seat pad fixed in a groove portion of the seat pad.
2. Description of Related Art
As this type of vehicle seat, a vehicle seat with a seat pad, a seat cover and a clip (corresponding to a locking member) is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-132328 (JP 2013-132328 A)). The seat pad is a member that forms an outer shape of the seat to support an occupant elastically, and has a flat seated portion which forms the center of the seat, a convex bank portion that forms side portions of the seat, and a linear groove portion (a recess extending vertically and horizontally on a seat surface) formed between the seated portion and the bank portion. Further, the seat cover is a bag-like member that covers seated side of the seat pad, and part of the seat cover is provided, via a tucked cloth, with a pull-in member (a flat workpiece with its front end being arrow-shaped). Further, the chip (the locking member) has a base portion (a substantially rectangular flat part), a first sheet portion and a second sheet portion. The first sheet portion and the second sheet portion are flat portions disposed upright spaced properly from the base portion, a part of the seat cover (the front end of the pull-in member) can be locked between the first sheet portion and second sheet portion.
In the related art, a plurality of locking members are fixed at a proper spacing along the groove portion of the seat pad. Then both sides of the base portion are buried and fixed in a wall body of the groove portion, and the first sheet portion and the second sheet portion are exposed toward the inside of the groove portion. Moreover, the seat cover is used to cover the seat pad, and the tucked cloth (the pull-in member) and part of the seat cover are together locked by the locking member while being pulled into the groove portion. Thereby part of the seat cover can be tucked in the groove portion of a seat pad and fixed along the groove portion of the seat pad.